


Smoke and Sweet

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the drabbletag6 prompt: "Once upon a time, Lacey/Ruby - cigarette" at Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Sweet

Ruby found Lacey out back, alone, rather than with the rest of the smokers gathered at the side of the Rabbit Hole's parking lot. Lacey's midnight blue dress barely reached down to her mid-thigh. She smiled at Ruby and took a long drag of her cigarette, the orange glow of it vivid in the poorly lit alley.

Twin streams of smoke breezed out of Lacey's nostrils then she said "I was starting to think you hadn't noticed me leave."

"When a girl who's been looking at me like that all night leaves I notice."

"How have I been looking at you?" Lacey's smile and flutter of her eyelashes were a mockery of innocence. She licked her lips then put the cigarette between them looking Ruby in the eyes as she inhaled.

"Like you want to fuck me," Ruby stepped in close, breathing in the smoke as Lacey exhaled.

"Is that what you came out here for? Is that the kind of girl you think I am?"

"Yes," Ruby said and closed the gap between them. Lacey tasted of smoke and sweet liquor and she eagerly returned Ruby's kiss. The cigarette slipped from Lacey's fingers when Ruby pushed her against the brick wall.

Lacey used both hands on Ruby's butt to pull her hard against her, meeting Ruby's tongue with her own.

As the cigarette went out Ruby used her right hand to shove aside Belle's panties. Two fingers entering her made Lacey finally break the kissing with a dirty moan.


End file.
